


Obey.

by BasementVampire



Series: 30 Days of Blowjobs [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Shot, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Facials, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 18:04:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15539928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: another pointless smut ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	Obey.

**Author's Note:**

> Day two: gagging

“Open your mouth,” Gerard ordered.

Frank’s lips parted around the other man’s cock, and his eyes watered as Gerard held his head in place, rocking his hips forward.

“Good boy,” Gerard purred, watching his lover’s shoulders hitch up as he gagged. Spit and precome spilled from his open mouth. “Messy little slut, huh?”

Frank gagged loudly, struggling against Gerard’s grasp on his hair. Gerard groaned, letting Frank pull back for a second before starting to fuck his throat. Frank kept his mouth open obediently, retching each time the other man’s cock hit his gag reflex.

After a few more moments, Gerard was pulling out and coming all over Frank’s face. He moaned, watching his come paint his lover’s pretty face, getting stuck in his lashes and going into his open mouth.

“God, baby,” Gerard breathed, staring down at the man in front of him looking utterly debauched.

“Please,” Frank whimpered, voice shot. His eyes fluttered open and he gave Gerard the most adoring, desperate look. “Please can I come?”

Gerard sank to his knees in front of him, kissing Frank’s sticky lips. His hand slipped down to Frank’s cock, jerking him off and making him whine and moan into Gerard’s mouth. A moment later, he was shuddering as he came, clinging to Gerard.

“I love making you feel good,” Gerard murmured, holding his exhausted lover.

Frank smiled tiredly. “I love _you_.”


End file.
